Life After Naraku
by inu4023
Summary: New pups,new family and a new evil! kagome and inuyasha have 2 kids and inuyasha meets long lost family.life starts of wierd 4 his new pups but then life is never easy 4 a half-demon and his family! RR i need construtive critisum!
1. prologe

****

Disclaimer- I do not own inuyasha or any of the characters.

A/N-Okay a remake of the old "life after naraku" only more detail, this time Im helping a friend, AKA inuyasha4023, so make sure you give out much reviews and hunt me down and read my story if ya like the remake Yay!(shes gonna kill me for advertising under her story o.o')

Kagome leaned on the table with a cup of warm tea in her hands. She looked over to her bamboo shades that blocked the light from outside. She slowly stood up holding her stomach, which was getting large. She walked over to the window, still holding her stomach, and rolled the bamboo up until it reached the top of the window sill and tied it with the thin lace that was dangling in a bow. She put her hands on the smooth pine and looked out the window. The warm sun poured onto her face and her hands, but a chilly breeze still lingered in the air. Fall was here and winter was crawling up on them. Soon she would need to keep a fire going at all times.

She turned back into the house and looked around. cabinets lined the far right side of the hut, and the floor was made of wood the ended in the middle of the room, which they made a seating area and cooking area, which was a large opening in the floor that had a fire in the middle, and people would sit on the wood and be able to eat and cook their own food. ( you know like those old Indian huts) Right above the fire, the roof had a dome shape opening which allowed smoke out but no rain in.

She slowly sat down in the chair, holding her stomach. She drank from her cup and looked around again. You could see the opening for the hallway, right beside the cabinets. Their were many wooden bowls that were sitting out to dry on the wooden counter tops, and many wild flower arrangements were on counter tops, window sills and on the table she was sitting at. She grabbed the chain around the neck, and fiddled with the large orb at its end. She stuck her finger in the small crevice on the orb. One shard was still missing. Inuyasha was searching wildly for the shard, but no such luck had turned up. He had confined her at home, until she had her child and it was old enough to fend for itself. Inuyasha never let her stay alone unless she was going shopping at the village or got a bad mood swing.

Kagome stood up slowly and walked over to the edge of the counter top where her yellow backpack was. She ripped open the top and rummaged through until she pulled out a pen and piece of paper.

Dear Sango and family,

How is every one? Sorry I haven't written much before this .Inuyasha and I are fine. We've stayed vigilant these past few months, and we have seen no sign's of Naraku or his minions, it seems he is gone for good. We've finally settled down into our routine in the hut we made. How's it going with you guys? I heard about Kirara's leg healing up fine, she must be busy running up a storm about now. Speaking of busy, Inuyasha has been searching and searching for that last shard, seems to be just out of reach. As for me, I have been sitting around basically the little one is acting up at night but other than that I feel fine other than morning sickness. Uhh-huh Nuff- said. Inuyasha's always coming over to check on me...saying I "must never be more than a stone throws away".. and no I swear I'm not being mushy. Sure we have to stay on guard but other than that, is quite peaceful in niigata village. I've sure found out how rough it is being the woman of the house, clean, do laundry by hand,( which doesn't take long seeing as how me and Inuyasha don't have too many clothes, I've only got one good kimono!) cook dinner, but its quite nice here, I have a lot of free time, seeing as there aren't very many demon threats since Naraku died.

which reminded Kagome of how she was making dinner one night and she shook the salt shaker too hard and it poured out in the ramen. But still occasionally I do mess up the cooking but inuyasha eats what ever I make. Oh and before I forget, he once told me how he went to and udon shop when I brought him to the future with me, and he forgot his hat...and then in the straightest face he tells me that " everyone stared at me...the middle aged ladies were the scariest, I got nervous and rushed out." I hadn't laughed so hard in ages! I've also found that he sucks at rock, paper, scissors, he takes it so seriously,it cracks me up. ( weird huh, he's so competitive) But still, we must find that other shard, He's looked every where but he wont let me, the one who can see them, help out! I don't know, he's looked every where. And I don't know where the demons have all gone, but sometimes I feel like there is someone watching me. But anyways, write back soon and stay out of trouble.

love,

Kagome, and Inuyasha

Kagome walked over to the window sill and folded the letter. The villager that takes the mail and delivers it between the villagers had already come today.( thought it would be weird to have actual mail men in uniform come up to people in the feudal era, mighta freaked people out.) She laid the letter down on the table and looked outside. Trees swayed in the chilly breeze and leaves were beginning to fall of the branches. She sighed and began to fix the fire.

****

well there it is! first redone chapter for " life after naraku"! my name is goldenwolf2004 and please review inuyasha4023 for it was her idea! review please


	2. labor pains

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha. Never have never will. But I do own my 4 characters that appear in this chap. Ask if u want to barrow them.

I'm back! Well here's chapter 2!

Chapter 2- labor pains

It was late. 2 unfamiliar inuyokai (did I sp that right?) slept in the hut with kagome and inuyasha .one was inuyasha's closest sister inukema .in the two years that naraku was dead; they had found all of inuyasha family. Inuyasha had 2 other brothers and 10 sisters. Inuyasha's dad was very busy. Kema as they called her was only 10 years older than he was and towered over everyone in the family. She had long white hair with black tips, golden orbs for eyes and a very short kimono that was sleeveless and came up around the neck. Cherry blossoms decorated the bottom. She was short-tempered and hotheaded. Then there was Azura, his eldest sibling. She was over 600 years old. She was calm and collected like sesshomaru, but she smiled a lot more. She never lost her temper unless you endangered her family. She wore a long kimono with a sword on each hip. She had long white hair and gold orbs for eyes. Two light blue stripes across her face. And a crescent moon on her forehead.12:30 hit and kagome woke with fright.

"Labor pains?" she thought out loud.

"Hun? What did you say kagome?" Kema asked groggily

"I think I'm gong in to LABOR!" Kagome screamed

"Oh god! Wake up everybody!"

Soon they were on their way to the birthing maiden. She did not allow demons in side her hut Inuyasha, Kema, Azura along with Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara had to stay outside. Inuyasha was walking back and forth outside as he heard squeals of coming from the hut. His Kagome, his mate was in pain and he could go in to comfort her. As for Kagome, she wanted inuyasha to see his pup be born and for him to see how much pain he put her thru. Soon a blooded curtailing scream ripped thru the feudal era.

"KAGOME!" inuyasha yelled as he ran toward the reed flap. As fast as he move, Kema and Azura held him back. Kirara, Miroku and shippo soon joined in. Sango stood at the reed flap with her boomerang bone in front of her incase he broke free. As they held him, another scream and baby cries.

"Phew…." They all sighed it was over.

"Wait! One more!" shouted the birthing maiden.

"ONE MORE?" they all shouted

Soon more screams erupted from the hut. They had to hold him back once more

"_My kagome is in pain!"_ he thought, _" My friends aren't supposed to hold me back!"_

Soon after a weak voice came out of the hut barely audible by the inuyokai's.

"Inuyasha "the voice said, "You can come in now."

As he walked in Kema and Azura were close behind. The two little towels started to cry. Inuyasha jumped back only to get pushed back by his crying sisters.

"_Women" _inuyasha thought looking at the crying yokai's. Giving them a weird look he then turned to kagome who made a weak attempt to smile at her mate.

"Meet your new daughters, Sheori and Sukura." Sango walked over and handed him his 1st born twins Sheori the youngest and Sakura the oldest. Soon his sisters were over looking at their nieces.

"Awwwww they are sooo cute!" the girls cooed in unison. Inuyasha was a very proud dad.

thanks 4 reading!

R+R:) inu4023


	3. Life begins and disaster starts

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha it's sad but its true….

Howdy all! I only got 1 review and I'm really sad…. The review was "…" that's not a review! Its just plain mean. So write something when you review thank you!

On with the chapter.

Chapter 3. Life begins disaster starts.

After beaming over his daughters, Inuyasha let his sisters hold them. Between the 2 of them, they had 10 kids. All over 50 years old. Kagome was very tired. Kema and Azura stayed awhile to help. They did every thing that Kagome would have done. Inuyasha watched intently learning every thing that they could teach him. They all took care of Kagome.

"The poor girl, she is so tired." Azura said

"I hope she wakes up soon." Kema added

"She will" Azura said but she was as unsure as everyone. Giving birth to twins in the feudal era is hard. It could kill the mother, but Kagome was doing well. About 2 weeks later Kagome was well enough to hold her babies and stand. Azura and Kema stayed thought just in case something happened and they were right. Soon Kagome took ill, very ill. Her immune was weak. Everyone thought that she was going to die, until Inuyasha took her back to her era. What was strange was that when she got there, she was not sick any more. In fact, she went shopping the night that they got there. But on the day they were set to return, the well sealed. Trapping Kagome and Inuyasha in the future.

And yet again a short chap. R+R:) inu4023


	4. Trouble Starts

Howdy! Sorry it took so long to update. I had exams, which I passed! Sooo I'm a freshman! Whoop! I'm a high schooler! Yea! Go me! Well thanks 2 the 1 Person who reviewed. Mad props to PhantomChick. Now on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha it's sad but true.

On with the chapter.( oh yea,I will be switching settings a lot so be prepared

Soon the days turned into weeks, weeks turned to months, and months turned in to years. Soon the two little girls weren't little anymore. Both 20 years old Inukema and Azura raised them. The girls became strong. Sukura, the oldest, had a crescent moon on her forehead and 2 light blue stripes on her face. She had long white hair and a very long kimono. She hated to fight. She wore two swords and fought when she had to. Sheori was the opposite, no stripes or crescent moon, long white hair with black stripes. And a very short kimono. She enjoyed fighting. She used the same weapon as Kema, a spear. Both were very beautiful. All the men in the village wanted to marry them, but no man could tame them. They then became the guardians of the Inuyasha Forest, protecting the well.

While in the future, Kagome became a Half-Demon. Nobody is quite sure how Kagome became a Half-Demon, but it happened nun the less. Telling her family that she had pups went better than expected. Her mom ran about the house signing some silly tune. Sota didn't care and until his dieing day, grandpa helped her try to open the well. Kagome wore a Chinese style outfit, a short skirt with a slit on each side with red trim. At the bottom, right corner was a branch of oriental flowers. Her long black hair hung over her bare shoulders as she prayed trying to open the well.

In the feudal era, her daughters were trying the same thing just not for the same reason as Kagome.

"Oh wait till we break thru! Then we can give em a piece of our minds!" Sheori yelled.

"Shut up and use the jewel!" Sukura snapped.

"Ok don't get testy, gosh." Sheori hissed

"Sheori…"

"Sorry."

Allowing the jewel to float over the well, the jewel glowed and with a great flash, the seal broke.

Hey let me just say this, Sheori and Sukura have pointed ears like Sesshomaru. That will be explained in a later chapter. Oh and I more thing, I'd like to give a thank u to all the authors on my favorites list; in some way or another, their stories have helped me. I'm glad I found these stories.

Remember to R+R  inu4023


	5. Who sealed the well?

It's me again! Well I just wanted to thank SlummyRedDragon 4 reviewing! This should be a longer chapter. Well lets get started!

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha. Well ain't that an obvious statement.

**Chapter 5: Short Lived Happiness**

"Inuyasha! Get over here now!" Kagome yelled

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha yelled dashing over to her side.

"Oh nothing" Kagome said in a sing-song voice " I just broke the seal on the well, we can go back now!" Kagome was giggling with joy.

"We can go back to see our daughters!" Inuyasha yelled grabbing Kagome in a hug.

"Yes now lets go!" Kagome yelled

Leaping into the well a great blue light engulfed them. Inuyasha in his future clothes pulled kagome out of the well. Little did anyone know that Kagome was pregnant yet again.

"**FREEZE INTRUDERS!**" two voices commanded

"Who says so?" Inuyasha barked back

"The guardians of the Inuyasha Forest Sukura and Sheori that's who!"

As Inuyasha and Kagome turned around they came face to face with a spear and two swords.

"Be gone foreign demons!" Sheori commanded

" Why should we?" Kagome shot back

" We know that you are pregnant and we will not hesitate to kill you and your young." Sukura hissed coolly kagome paled and inuyasha got very red. Nobody was going to kill his pup even if they were his blood.

"GIRLS!" two inuyoki yelled. " What are you doing?"

" Ridding the forest of these half-demons Aunt Kema."

" Oh and what are you two? ¼ demons" Inuyasha yelled back

" Ha!" Sukura hissed, " We are inuyoki that's what!"

"How?" inuyasha asked

"We used the Shikon-o-tama to become strong. When we were born we were weak. So with the jewel, we became strong, but for a price. The jewel is now a very dark color and we cannot purify it we need a strong miko, like our mother."

"Do you still have the jewel?" kagome asked

"Yes." Sheori said pulling a very dark colored jewel out of her kimono

"Let me try to purify it, I am a miko." As kagome took the jewel it went back to its original color.

"Wow." Both girls said, " That was very good."

" Only Kagome could do that, exactly _who_ are you?" Kema asked

"Its us Kagome and Inuyasha don't you recognize us?" Kagome said.

" **OH MY GOD!" **Kema yelled. Soon Kema and Azura tackled Inuyahsa and Kagome.

"We almost KILLED our parents! We are sooooo stupid!" the girls yelled in unison

Later that night Kema and Azura were talking to Inuyasha and Kagome when they heard yelling.

" Why should we take them back? They are the ones who left us in the first place!" Sheori yelled

"Calm down, don't let them hear you!" Sukura hissed

" So what does it look like I care? You can welcome them back with open arms but they still left us! They could have taken us with them but no! They left here with our aunts! Our aunts raised us!" Sheori yelled turning read with anger

"Sis I know your upset –"

"What was your first clue?" Sheori snapped

" Let me finish!" Sukura snapped, " Maybe they had a good reason why they left us behind."

" Like What!" Sheori snapped as she started to cry.

"Maybe they thought we would get sick or something like that." She was just as upset as Sheori

"Ha! Whatever! Like they even cared for us!" Sheori yelled tears now freely falling down her face. Her tears were now attracting a certain fox-demon.

_Wow_ thought the fox-demon_ She is very pretty, wonder why she's cryin'_

As you probably guessed, our spying fox-demon was no other than Shippo. He had left when Inuyasha and Kagome did not return from the future. Shippo was much taller and cuter. His short bushy hair had grown long and strait. His normally orange hair had lighted up. He wore the same outfit as usual, but of course it was larger. He had grown much stronger and was eyeing the younger of the inuyokis, Sheori.

_Wow, she's lovely, wonder who her parents are._

Soon Kagome and Inuyasha walked in to the hut. The girls looked at each other and then at their parents.

"Girls I know we weren't here for you were growing up, but we want to be part of the rest of your lives." Kagome said softly.

"Sheori" Sukura said.

"Yea sis?"

"Lets talk about this."

"Alright. Give us ten minuets."

"Ok." Kagome and Inuyasha said in unison

The girls walked out to the god tree. They then jumped up to their favorite branches and stared up at the moon.

"We should take them back." Sheori finally said breaking the silence

"What! You were just against this ten minuets ago!" Sukura yelled

"Calm down, maybe I just over reacted."Sheori said calmly.

"Well, alright. We'll take em' back" Sukura smiled

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" a voice came thru the forest

" Who the hell are you?" Sheori snapped

"Well, if you must know, my name is Kikyo."

**Oh I a so evil! Cliffy. Remember to** **R+R!**:)** inu4023**


	6. She's back and boy is she evil!

Hey all! I want to thank SlummyRedDragon for reviewing! Srry no kags verses kikyo, but you will like how she dies! Now on with the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I might be blonde but I ain't stupid.

Last time: "if you must know, my name is kikyo" 

**6- She's back and boy is she evil.**

" Why are you here?" Sukura shouted

" Just like your father girls, always hot-tempered and rude" Kikyo said.

"So what if we are! What does it matter to you!" Sheori yelled

" I once was in love with your father. But then he chose that reincarnated wrench Kagome over me."

"Kikyo, was it? You smell of dirt and bone, are you merely a clay pot oni? Sukura asked coolly "Then perhaps father chose mother because she was more compassionate than you, maybe because she was alive."

" SILENCE!" Kikyo roared, "How dare you speak to me that way! I am the guardian of the sacred jewel!"

"The hell you are I am!" Sheori snapped.

"Give me the jewel wenches or I shall destroy you!" Kikyo yelled

"Over my dead body!" Inuyasha yelled releasing a windscar on Kikyo. Kikyo put up a barrier and the windscar was negated.

Kikyo laughed evilly " I was the one who sealed the well, I was the one who made Kagome ill and my idea seems to have worked wonderfully for it to ruin your family so easily."

Inuyasha growled, " I can't kill her"

" Then let us kill her!" Sheori and Sukura yelled as they charged Kikyo with their weapons drawn. Soon their weapons glowed in a blue aura. Inuyasha, Kagome, Kema and Azura stood in shock as the spear and two swords pierced Kikyo's shield and ran her thru. Her eyes shot open and her soul soon escaped in to the sky. The part of Kagome's soul that Kikyo stole went back in to her body and her miko powers soon increased. Soon Shippo introduced himself to the girls. Though Sheori did not take an interest in him, Sukura sure did and soon they were mated. Sheori was sad when her sister left her; she still had her mom and dad. Sheori became the priestess of the village after Keade died. She helped birth her next three siblings and baby-sat when Kagome and Inuyasha went away for a little while (wink wink nudge nudge) one day Inuyasha couldn't wait so the mated in their room. Sheori came to get the kids. Well the youngest was in their room. She didn't hear any thing so she just went right in. she walked in picked up Kikuyu and turned around to see her parents. She went pale as a sheet and didn't say a word. She turned around and walked out. She handed Kikuyu to her little brother Kengi and went up stairs.

"Ahem" Sheori cleared her throat

"Sheori… what are you –?" Kagome started

Sheori smirked " well, well, well couldn't wait could ya dad"

" Now don't jump to conclusions." Kagome said pushing Inuyasha of her.

" She ain't jumpin' when she's right Kagome" Inuyasha snapped.

"Well this is more than I ever needed to see." Sheori said looking up at the roof she saw a hitori top and a kimono wrap hanging from a hook.

Sheori sighed, " I think I'll leave now."

" Bye hon." Kagome smiled

"Wait till Sukura hears about this!" Sheori mumbled

" Don't you tell your sister!" Inuyasha yelled

" Whatever!" Sheori yelled .Oh Sukura was going to hear about this all right.

Well that the end of this chapter! Remember to read and review!

:)inu4023


	7. AN

Hey all,

Inu4023 here to tell u that as of 2day this story is on hiatus, meaning that I prolly won't continue writing on this story. I an out of ideas as to where this story is going, and where its going to stop. thank u 2 all of my reviewers, AngelicProtection, SlummyRedDragon, inuyashacanoncemec, telia foina, godie6790, V.X.O, kagomete, sesshoumarus-koibi, kyome nehatausai and Phantom Chick. If any one wants to help me, drop me an e-mail. Thank u to all who read this story, and I want u to read a story. Raven's Cry. The author is on my favs list.goldenwolf2004. review 4 her! She needs them!

Much love to all,inu4023


End file.
